


Who Can You Really Trust But Yourself?

by FlamboyantScientist



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse, Axel doesnt like Zexion, Axel's older sister, Breaking Zexion, Demyx's twin, F/M, I forgot about them, I lost Donald and Goofy and Larxene, IDK Stuff Happens, Kairi is a bitch, Kingdom Hearts AU, Kingdom Hearts AU with powers, Lots of older sisters, M/M, Marluxia and Vexen have a strange relationship, Multi, Riku's older sister, Roxas and Sora's older sister, Roxas in coma, abused Zexion, i dont like Kairi, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantScientist/pseuds/FlamboyantScientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roxas is attacked by Maleficent and the older sisters of our favioute characters are coming home the next day, how far will Axel go to save the one he loves? When a new friend is made, how much is he willing to tell and how long will he be able to keep his secrets? </p><p>How many OCs will the author create and how many will you want me to kill off? Hopefully, none. </p><p>But at the end of the day, who can you trust but yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

OC Character descriptions 

Hatsune War  
Looks: Silver hair that reaches her waist, blue eyes,  
Clothes: Normally wears a short skirt and the colour navy blue,  
Fave colour: Baby blue,  
Family: Riku, younger brother,  
Age: 17 (Aries; April 10th)  
Personality: Worrying, happy, easily annoyed, safety first, tom-boy and a girly-girl,  
Best friends: Lexis Lea, Rosie Strife,  
Occupation: Collage,  
Hobbies: Song writing, plays guitar,  
Powers/Fighting technique: Keyblade,  
Talents: Imitating/Undercover work, 

Rosie Strife  
Looks: Bright blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back, dark blue eyes,  
Clothes: Jeans, the colour pink,  
Fave colour: Pink,  
Family: Sora and Roxas, younger brothers, Cloud, adoptive father,  
Age: 17 (Pieces; March 21st)  
Personality: Calm, collected, never shouts, claustrophobic, secretive, quiet, girly-girl,  
Best friends: Hatsune War, Lexis Lea,  
Occupation: Budding author, waitress, collage,  
Hobbies: Writing stories, playing on her phone, playing Two Truths and a Lie with her brothers,  
Powers/Fighting technique: Iced Bow,  
Talents: Hacking, 

Lexis Lea  
Looks: Long red hair that reaches her waist with a silver streak, usually worn in a plait, red eyes,  
Clothes: Ripped jeans or work clothes, the colour red, her red Beats, black sunglasses,  
Fave colour: Black,  
Family: Axel, younger brother,  
Age: 18 (Virgo; September 3rd)  
Personality: Loud, funny, not scared of anything apart from what people think of her eyes, tom-boy,  
Best friends: Rosie Strife, Hatsune War,  
Occupation: Mechanic,  
Hobbies: Taking things apart then putting them back together, fixing thing, keeping Axel in line,  
Powers/Fighting technique: Fire Scythe,  
Talents: Picking locks etc. 

Karietta Notes  
Looks: Dirty blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulders, green eyes,  
Clothes: Jeggins/skinny jeans and the colour baby blue or red,  
Fave colour: Red,  
Family: Demyx, twin,  
Age: 15 (Gemini; June 2nd)  
Personality: Always agrees with her brother, optimist, always happy, smiley, bubbly, rarely gets angry or sad, shocks people when she shouts or cries,  
Best friends: Demyx Notes, Riku War,  
Occupation: High School,  
Hobbies: Playing the guitar/sitar, singing,  
Powers/Fighting technique: Water Katana,  
Talents: Lying/Keeping secrets, 

Prologue (20th May; 9pm) 

“So, we have Roxas on our couch in a coma, we left Riku in that house with those people, the school is closed, the towns’ gone to hell and we have no one to trust.” Larxene summed up brightly. 

The group known as the Organization were in their apartment with Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy, trying to think of any way to get the Darkness, which Maleficent put in Roxas, out. Karietta fell off the sofa when her twin kicked her off. 

“Demyx!” She whined, hitting his leg. 

No one said anything as the twins began no squabble on the floor after Karietta pulled Demyx off as well. Suddenly, Axel’s phone went off and he quickly picked up. 

“Hello? ... Hang on, I can’t hear you.” The redhead approached Demyx and Karietta before kicking them, causing both of them to cry out in pain, “What was that? … Oh… Yeah… I saw him yesterday… no he’s not here… Possibly… that house down the street… no, the other one… yeah… We followed him there… I know… No, you’ll kill me before Hatsune does… I’ll tell him… yeah, yeah… see ya, Lex.” 

Axel hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

“Lex is freaking out ‘coz Hatsune’s freaking out ‘coz Riku isn’t answering his phone. Oh, and Rosie wants you to call her, Sor-ra?” He explained before turning to Sora, to find out he was asleep on Roxas’ unconscious body. Marluxia sighed, standing up.

“I’m gonna turn in. If I think of anything, I’ll let you know.” The pink haired male promised, exiting the room. 

“Who are they?” Kairi asked from her beanbag. 

“Lexis is my older sister, Hatsune is Riku’s older sister and, as you know, Rosie is Sora and Roxas’ older sister.” Axel answered.

Karietta got up from the floor and walked into the kitchen, getting two bottles of water and tossing one to her brother who caught it smoothly. She unscrewed the cap and started  
drinking it as she headed over to the calendar on the wall. Her green eyes skimmed over it before she started coughing on her water. Everybody looked over to the blonde as she stood with her eyes glued to the calendar. 

“What?” Demyx asked. 

“21st May; Rose, Hats and Lex come home.” She read out. 

“That’s tomorrow.” Her brother gasped. 

“So, we have an unconscious Roxas on our couch, in a coma, we left Riku in that house with those people, the school is closed, the towns gone to hell, we have no one to trust and Rosie, Hatsune and Lexis are coming home tomorrow.” Larxene re-summarized. 

*The Girls*

“Lexis! Lexis! Lexis!” Hatsune called, jogging into Lexis’ hotel room, where the redhead and Rosie were sitting. 

“What, what, what?” Lexis mimicked calmly, looking up from her duffle bag. 

“Can you call your brother? Riku isn’t picking up his phone and he never ignores me.” The silver head panicked. 

“Sure.” Lexis picked her phone and speed dialled Axel. 

“(Hello?) Hey, Axe. Is Riku with you? (Hang on I can’t hear you. *Cries of pain* what was that?) Riku, is he with you? He isn’t answering his phone. (Oh.) Oh? (Yeah…) When did you last see him? (I saw him yesterday.) Is he with you now? (No he’s not here.) Do you know where he is? (Possibly.) Where? (That house down the street.) The Madisons? (No the other one.) The Villains? (Yeah.) Why were you there!!? (We followed him there.) Hats is going to be so mad. (I know.) She’s going to kill you. (No, you’ll kill me before Hatsune does.) True.” 

“Can you get Sora to call me?” Rosie asked from her spot on the bed. 

“Tell Sora to call Rose, will you? (I’ll tell him.) Don’t leave that house until tomorrow. (Yeah yeah.) See ya later, Axe. (See ya, Lex.)” Her brother hung up and she threw her phone on  
the bed. 

“Well?” Hatsune exclaimed. 

“Riku was last seen yesterday when the boys and probably Kari followed him to the Villains house. I think they forgot we’re coming home tomorrow.” Lexis answered. 

“The Villains?” The silver head whispered. Lexis nodded. 

“Don’t worry, Hats. We’ll be there by 11am tomorrow. We’ll find him. He’ll be okay.” 

“I hope so.”


	2. Chapter 1

(21st May; 10:30am)

Buzz! 

Karietta happily skipped out of the kitchen, with a piece of toast in her mouth, and over to the receiver.

“Who is it?” She called cheerfully. 

“Rose, Hats and Lex.” Rosie’s voice sounded. 

“Come on up.” Karietta buzzed them through and waited at the door for the trio to come up. The blonde promptly opened the door as Axel walked into the room. 

“Hey, Kari!” Lexis greeted hugging the blonde briefly before grabbing her duffle bag and walking into the apartment with the other two. 

Axel smiled and hugged his sister. 

“Welcome back, Lex.” He said. 

“Thanks, Axel.” She replied before smacking him over the head. 

“Ow!” The younger redhead head yelled sharply. 

“What the hell, Axel!?” Lexi shouted, “How could you?!” 

“I’m sorry!” He pleaded, running away but being quickly followed by his sister. 

Karietta threw herself on the sofa next to her twin, swinging her legs over him. Demyx looked at her irritably but didn’t tell her to move so she took as a sign that she could stay. 

Hatsune shut the door behind her and wheeled her case to a corner before spinning round, startled as Marluxia walked in, shouting about Vexen, who was currently away in Germany. 

“Grrr... Shut up!” Demyx growled, throwing a pillow at him. The pink haired male caught the pillow and threw it back at the blonde, missing him and hitting the twin. Taking one look at the calm manner of Rosie, a sly smirk crawled onto Marluxia’s face.

“Judging by the fact none of you are moping around, feeling sorry for yourselves probably means none of you have told Rose about the fact that her younger brother is currently in   
a coma.” He spoke quickly. 

Rose’s head snapped up from her phone to stare at Marluxia.

“What?” She asked calmly. 

“Roxas was caught by Maleficent and she put this thing in him. He fell unconscious and Sora carried him back but he hasn’t woken up. According to Kairi, Riku’s been taking the same stuff but it hasn’t affected him as badly. I don’t know much about it but…” Karietta murmured, looking down at the pillow Marluxia had thrown at her. 

“Where is he?”

“In… Riku’s room… with Sora.” She whispered, clutching the pillow tighter. 

Rosie quickly left the room without another word to check on her brothers. 

XxXxx

Rosie knocked on the open door to Riku’s room, surprising Sora who was on his phone.

“R-Rosie! What are you doing here?” The brunet asked hurriedly. 

“Well, I come home today to find out that Roxas has been attacked by Maleficent.” She stated disapprovingly as she sits next to Roxas’ body on the bed. Rose pushed a piece of his   
short blonde hair from his face before looking up at her other brother, “Why didn’t you call or text me about this?”

“Because I knew you’d freak out and would be really mad at me.” Sora answered in a small voice. 

“Oh, Sora.” She sighed, “I’d rather know what was going on.”

“Are you angry?” 

“Yes. But I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at Maleficent for doing this to Rox and to Riku. Kari’s really worried. So is Hats.” 

“I know. So am I. But… they might not be able to save Roxas…” 

“We’ll find a way, Sor. I promise.” 

“Please don’t break that promise.”

“Two truths and a lie?” 

“O-okay.”

“I love you both with all my heart, I’ll leave and never come back and I’ll find a way to save Rox.” Sora smiled slightly, immediately knowing the lie his sister had planted. 

“I love you so much, I killed a plant by accident and I was arrested when you were gone.”

“I sure do hope you weren’t arrested.”

“Nope.” 

“How did you kill the plant?”

“I kinda forgot I had it.” 

“Oh, Sora.” Rose laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Until tomorrow! - Ino   
> Ps - Chapters will be longer in the future.


	3. Chapter 2

(22nd May; 11am)

“Demyx~! Demyx~! Oh come on, Dem! Demyx!” Karietta stood in front of her zoned out twin, clicking her fingers next to his ear. 

“He never zones out for this long.” Marluxia stated, walking out of the kitchen while putting his pink zipper. 

“He has been acting odd lately.” The blonde agreed before noticing that he had trainers and a jacket on, “Going somewhere?” 

“I’m picking up Vexen from the airport. He lands in about half an hour. Wanna come?” 

“Usually, I’d say yes, but I need to make sure Demyx is okay.” Kari declined, checking for a pulse on her twin. Pulling away, satisfied that he was just zoned out, she grabbed a   
bottle of water from the table, pouring a bit into the cap before throwing it in her brothers’ face. No reaction. “Ugh… What the hell, Demyx!?” 

“Why are you so desperate?” Marluxia asked as he picked up his car keys. 

“We were going to go looking at the new puppies in the store.” She pouted. The pink haired male chuckled. 

“Any particular reason?” 

“No ones’ going to buy them now, with the town folks being too scared of the Villains. And with Vex coming back from Germany today and his strict rules of no animals in the apartment unless they live in a tank. So, Demyx and I have half an hour to pick a puppy, buy it and bring it home. But he zones out!” 

“Ah. Well good luck with the puppies. No more than one though.”

“Of course.” 

“See you soon, Kari.” 

“Good luck with Vex, Marly.” 

“Ha. Ha.” 

XxXxx

Marluxia opened the door to reveal the surprisingly still intact apartment with Karietta sitting on the floor playing with a puppy as black as the night (Batpup XD). 

“I leave for a year and you already got a dog?” Vexen asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh! Hi Vex! How was Germany?” Karietta greeted, looking up from the puppy. 

“Germany was great, thanks.” The scientist replied, wheeling his case into the room, “What’s that?” 

“This is Bruce (Batpup XD). He’s a black Labrador puppy. Me and Demyx bought him not too long ago.” 

Marluxia followed Vexen in, smirking to himself as he locked the door and tossed the keys into the bowl. 

“Where is Demyx?” The pink haired male asked. Kari’s face melted into a frown before replying.

“He went to his room. He said he wasn’t feeling very well.” She sighed before laying on the floor, “What’s happening, Marly? First Riku and Roxas. Then Demyx. Even Hats and Lex   
are acting strange…” 

“Strange… or stranger?” Kariette glared at Marluxia. 

XxXxx

“Ready?” Hatsune asked, pulling the zip on her jacket down a bit. 

“Absolutely.” Lexis answered, readjusting her tool belt slightly. 

Axel nodded from his side of the room with Demyx, “Operation ‘Find Riku and Save Roxas’ is a go.” 

“Then let’s go.” Rosie flicked her hair over her shoulder, watching as Lexis and Axel climbed out of the window, Demyx, Hatsune and her following soon after. 

XxXxx

“I’m taking Bruce on a walk.” Karietta smiled as she push a blue leash on the puppy, “Wanna come?” 

“Thanks but I’d rather stay. I’ve got some reports to finish up.” Vexen replied, shuffling through some papers. 

“Hmm?” Marluxia cocked his head to one side as he entered the room with a steaming Pot Noodle. 

“Never mind.” Kari giggled, “See you soon!” 

The door swung shut behind her with snap! 

Little did the others know, that was the last they saw of her for a while. 

Chapter 2 (22nd May; 20:00)

Kari hummed to herself as she and Bruce trotted down the street on their way back to the apartment. 

“Hello Kari.” A familiar voice greeted. 

The young girl looked into the dark alleyway, confused. 

“Hello?” She called out.

Bruce started crying and cowered behind the blonde.

“Don’t you remember me?” 

“Cloud…! Why aren’t you looking for Rosie or the twins? You are their dad now.” 

“Because I‘ve been looking for you.” 

Then everything went black for the twin and her dog.

XxXxx (23rd May; 01:00am)

“Done.” Lexis smiled, pulling back from the window of the mansion. 

After she had slipped her screwdriver back into her pocket, she pushed the window open and climbed in, being closely followed by Axel. The redheads waited until everyone else   
was inside the house before taking the left turn down the dark corridor. 

“Now, where would Riku be?” Rosie asked, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

“Somewhere in isolation.” Hatsune replied easily.

“Then let’s get looking.”

(23rd May; 10:0am)

“Hey Vex, have you seen Kari?” Marluxia asked that morning.

“Nope.”

“Rosie?”

“No.”

“Hats?” 

“Nu uh.”

“Lex?” 

“Nada.” 

“Axe?”

“Non.” 

“Dem?” 

“*sigh* No.” 

“Sora?” 

“No- Yes! He went with Kairi to find his, Rox and Rose’s dad. Think Rose’s with them.”

“So, Sora, Kairi and Rosie are looking for Cloud, Rox is still in Riku’s room, but Kari hasn’t been seen since last night, Hatsune, Lexis, Axel and Demyx haven’t been seen since they   
went to unpack when they got back…” 

“You don’t think they went to look for Riku, do you?” Vexen looked up from his final report. 

“It’s possible… but then where’s Kari and Bruce?” 

“………… Shit.”

XxXxx

Karietta woke up on a bed in an unfamiliar room. She stood up and looked around the room for Bruce, Cloud or anyone. However, the only she found was a katana and its sheath.   
She picked it up and slung it round her neck before leaving the room. 

The corridors outside were just as dull and unfamiliar as the room she woke up in. Her footsteps echoed off of the walls of the long corridor. Everywhere looked the same until she   
reached an open window. 

It looked as if it had been pried open as the lock was smashed. 

“A way out…” Kari muttered, perching on the windowsill and swinging one leg outside. 

“Excuse me. What are you doing?” Her head snapped around and green eyes met blue. 

“You…” She breathed. 

“Me.” Cloud agreed, “How did you get out?” 

“The door was unlocked.”

“Ah. Well I guess I can let you look around. Just don’t killed.” The older blonde smiled kindly before turning and walking down the corridor.

“He’s just gonna let me leave…?” The twin asked herself before continuing to climb out the window. 

Suddenly, a searing pain shot through her whole body, causing her to bolt back inside the mysterious place. The pain disappeared as quickly as it came, and the young girl   
doubled over, panting.

“What the hell?” Then she remembered what Cloud told her;

'Just don’t get killed.' 

“What have I got myself into…?”

XxXxx

Vexen and Marluxia wandered down another street on their search for their friends. 

“We’ve been looking for hours, Vex. And we’re no closer to finding them.” Marluxia sighed as he peeked down an alleyway. 

“Mar, look!” The scientist hissed, ducking into a small passage. 

“What?” The pink haired man groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

“It’s Kari’s bag.” Vexen picked up a pink satchel by the handle before looking in it, “Her phone is in here. That’s why she’s not picking up.” 

“D’you think…?” 

“She’s been kidnapped? Probably.” 

Just then, Marluxia’s phone rang. Once. Twice. Thrice. He picked up. 

“Hello? … No, I don’t know… What…? Why do you know? … Where are you? … Fuck you! … We will! … Fine! … I’ll block your number! … Do I care if you are their father? No! ... Oh,   
fuck off!” 

“Who was that?” Vexen asked once Marluxia had hung up. 

“Cloud.” The pinket growled in answer. 

“Roxas, Sora and Rosie’s dad? Yeah, I know him. Why did he call you?” 

“Apparently, he knows where Kari and the others are.” 

“How?”

“How the fuck do I know?!” 

“I think your swearing problem is worse than Axel’s…”

“What the fuck do you know?!” 

“*Sigh*”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I continue writing this fic I cant help but laugh at Marly and Vexen's relationship. Ah well. Hope you enjoyed. See you tomorrow, hopefully!


	4. Chapter 3

(24th May; 12:00pm)

“This reminds of Doctor Who…” Demyx mused as they turned down another corridor. 

“Oh yeah? Please, Demyx, pray tell why?” Axel growled. 

“Well, the house seems bigger on inside.” 

“Thank you that – uh – necessary information.” Lexis rolled her eyes. 

“Guys, we need to stop arguing.” Rosie piped up. 

“Right, we need to get on- oh wait! We don’t know where we’re going!” The female redhead snapped, her brother nodding silent agreement. 

“Lexis!” Hatsune gasped. 

“No, she’s right!” Axel butted-in, “The longer we spend wandering around in circles, the more time we lose to save Roxas!” 

“I thought we were finding Riku!” Demyx frowned. 

“Roxas is our first priority!” 

“How did you reach that conclusion!?” 

“Uh – I don’t know – maybe because HE’S DYING!” 

“We don’t know that for sure, Axel.” Rosie stated quietly. 

“What else do you suggest!?” 

“He’s my brother, Axel!” 

“He’s my boyfriend!” 

Everybody fell silent and froze.

“What?” Demyx asked bluntly. 

“Roxas and I are dating.” Axel breathed. 

“Woah.” 

“I did not see that coming.” 

“Whatever.” Rosie walked to Hatsune’s side, “Let’s just carry on.” 

“Uh- okay.” Demyx stuttered. 

“But what about…?” Hasune trailed.

“What about what?” Rose raised an eyebrow. 

“Rox and Axe.” 

“What the fuck about it!?” Axel snapped. 

“The fact that you are dating, maybe?” 

“What’s wrong with that? Are you fucking homophobic as well!?” 

“No! Mine and Riku’s parents are, though, so we grew up thinking it was wrong. Sorry if it seemed that way but it is how we immediately think – wait. You said as well.”

“So?” 

“That means someone else has already judged you. Who?” 

“No one!” Axel replied much too quickly. 

“Who?” 

“Back. Off.” Hatsune turned around to see a furious looking Lexis. 

“Or. What?” 

“Guys!” They all stopped to look at Demyx. 

The blond klutz was pointing to a hallway where a hooded figure was standing, holding a book. After he noticed that he was being watched, the figure ran down the opposite way.   
His hood fell as he ran, revealing a head of blue hair. 

“Who was that?” Rosie murmured. 

“Let’s find out.” Demyx answered as he and Axel shared a look, smirking, before taking off down the corridor while they summoned their weapons. 

XxXxx

The hooded figure ran down another corridor, not bothering to pull his hood back up. He’d broken his promise. He was allowed to live in this house as long as no one saw him. So   
he took to spying on people from the shadows and air vents. For the years he had lived here, however, he had never seen these people and the only person he had spoken to was Maleficent. 

He quickly turned down another route, almost dropping his book and weapon, the Lexicon, in the process. He started slowing down when the footsteps behind him quieted down. He eventually stopped and looked behind him; there was no one there. He sighed in relief and faced forward again, coming face to face with an obnoxious redhead. 

“Boo.” Axel grinned. 

“Ah!” The blue haired jumped backwards and ducked to the floor as Axel threw a charkram at his head, “Ah! Please, wait!” 

“Why should we?” Demyx snapped, swinging his sitar towards the small teen.

The bluet rolled away and jumped to his feet again. “We can talk this out! Woah!” He held up his book to block Axel’s bounced-back chakram. 

“Sure.” Axel deadpanned, catching his Chakram, “We ask the questions. Who are you, shorty?” 

He flinched at the nickname, “Uh-my name is Zex-” The bluet was cut off, however, with an outburst of ‘Don’t double cross me!’ 

The small teen froze in horror and clutched his book to his chest. “Maleficent…” He whispered almost silently. 

“Maleficent?” Demyx repeated. 

“Shhh!” The bluet hissed, glaring at the water-wielder. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Another laid-back voice answered Maleficent’s outburst. 

“I know you’re keeping something from me! I know you’re lying!” 

“Like what?” 

“It could be anything! And I could help you if you just trusted me.” 

“I don’t need your help. Or your pity. I’m fine.” 

‘Riku.’ Axel mouthed at Demyx, who nodded, the hold on his sitar tightened. 

“Yes, you do!” 

“Whatever.” Footsteps started towards them as the convocation ended. 

Unfortunately, the corridor was straight with no doors and no places to hide and the trio froze as Riku walked into view. 

 

“What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Yay! How many people are reading this? Ah well. But, hey. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

(25th May; 3am) 

“R-Riku!” Demyx stuttered. 

“I asked what you were doing here?” 

“HEADS!” Someone cried as a sheet from an air-vent shot off and someone jumped from it, hitting Riku with a book causing him to fall unconscious. 

“What did you do!?” Axel yelled, looking between the person with the book and the unconscious Riku. 

“Relax, he’s not dead.” The bluet rolled his eyes, tucking his book under his arm as he lifted the silver head up, “Do you know how much of a prick this guy is?” 

“Of course we do! He’s one of our best friends!” 

“Why are you here?” The small teen asked, suddenly serious. 

“Why do you want to know?” 

“Because I live here.” 

“You live here? Who are you, shorty?” 

He cringed, “The name’s Zexion. Start using it.” The bluet nodded, dragging Riku over to Axel, “And you are?” 

“I’m Axel, got it memorized?” 

“I’m Demyx. We’re here to look for Riku.” 

“Well then, you can have him. I don’t want him here.” Zexion shrugged, “He won’t stay down for long. Maleficent has given him ‘enhancements’.”

“She’s the one who is giving him that drug?” 

“You know about that?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“My boyfriend has the same thing only he didn’t take it of his own free will.” Axel explained. 

“Oo! Wait! Blonde hair, my height, blue eyes, goes by the name of Roxas?”

“How do you know that?” 

“I saw him. I was there when Maleficent-”

Quicker than the flash, Axel had his hands around the small teen’s neck before he could retaliate. 

“Why didn’t you stop her?!?!”

“Axel!!” The redhead looked up in time to see his sister and friends run down the corridor, “What’s going on?!” 

“Well,-”

“Can’t. Breathe.” Zexion wheezed, hitting Axel’s arm. 

“Oh.” He dropped the bluet, who staggered to catch his balance and picked up his fallen book while fixing his cloak. He coughed a few times before looking at the new arrivals. 

“Who’s the shorty?” Rosie asked, nodding towards the small teen, who frowned. 

“Riku!” Hatsune suddenly cried out, running to her unconscious brother’s side. 

Zexion watched the strangers warily, occasionally letting his gaze flick around in search for an escape. 

“This is Zexion.” Demyx introduced. 

“He was there when Maleficent hurt Roxy.” Axel growled. 

“What?” Rosie asked, darkly. 

The bluet squeaked and slowly backed behind Demyx, “I have no power over her. I couldn’t have done anything, even if I tried.” 

“But he knows everything about this place.” Demyx covered, “So it wouldn’t hurt to be friendly, would it?” 

“I’m Lexis.” The older redhead smiled, “Axel’s older sister.” 

“The name’s Hatsune.” The silver head looked up from her brother, “I’m Riku’s older sister.” 

“Rosie. I’m Roxas’ older sister.” 

“Doesn’t Roxas have a twin brother? Sora?” Zexion piped up. 

“How do you know that?” 

“You might want to come with me…” The bluet murmured, walking away to the air-vent, “It’s bigger than it looks!” He smiled, jumping up and pulling himself in. There was then a   
clank of him putting his book down before he reached back over the side, “Anyone need a hand?” 

Axel scoffed, “Uh, no.” The redhead then threw his chakrams up to the small teen and promptly climbed into the air-vent, “He’s right, it’s really big in here!” 

Lexis rolled her eyes before taking one of Zexion’s hands and pulling herself up after her brother without any problems. 

With a sigh, Hatsune lifted Riku into her arms and handed him to Lexis before pulling herself up. 

“Rosie?” Axel beckoned, holding out his hands. The blonde climbed up with the help of Axel and watched as Demyx handed Zexion his sitar and pulled himself up. 

“Excuse me.” Zexion stated, waiting for Demyx to move so he could replace the metal plate. 

The air-vent was wide but not very high, meaning that they had to crawl along it instead. 

“Try to be quiet. Maleficent could be under anyone of these plates.” The bluet smirked, crawling down the passage, using one hand to carry the Lexicon. 

Demyx quickly grabbed his blue instrument and hurried to keep up with the new acquaintance. 

“Did we have to take the air-vents?” Rosie asked from behind. 

“No.” Zexion answered, “But I’m pretty sure where we’re going is off-limits.” 

“Meaning?” Axel rolled his eyes. 

“Meaning that I don’t have access.” 

“I can pick a fair few of different locks.” Lexis supplied. 

“If it was a lock, I would be in there by now.” 

They turned a corner and were face with another long corridor-air-vent-thing. 

“Zexion, I know you’re up there. We need to talk.” A voice called up, making the small teen freeze in shock. 

“I’m not here. Please ignore me. Not now.” He muttered, not moving. 

“Zexion!” The teen flinched and reached for a metal plate hesitantly. He pulled it off slightly and slipped down to the corridor below, leaving the plate to slam shut behind him. 

“Yes, Ma’am?” His response echoed up to the team in the air-vents. 

“Have you seen Riku?” 

“No, Ma’am.” 

“Cloud?” 

“Not since he came back from his mission.” 

“The Notes twin?” 

“Not since Cloud came back.” 

“The Nymph?” 

“Defiantly not.”

“What about the Strife kid?” 

“I believe he is still in his room, Ma’am. Why?” 

“Because I believe we have had a break in.” 

“W-we have?” 

“Do you know anything about it, Zexion?” 

“N-no, Ma’am.” 

A sharp slap was heard, followed by a gasp of pain, “Do you?!” 

“No, Ma’am. I don’t know.” 

“Why didn’t you come as soon as I called you?” 

“Y-you scared me and I dropped the Lexicon. I was about to come when you called me again.” 

“I haven’t scared you before.” 

“O-oh. W-well there is a first time for everything.” 

A thump was heard, followed by a feeble cough. 

“Well, Zexion, I will find the intruders. No. matter. What. Understand?” 

“Y-yes, Ma’am.”

“Good. I’m glad we reached an understanding.” 

Loud echoing of footsteps fading brought relief to the hidden intruders. 

Silence, before… 

“So am I…” 

A couple of seconds passed before a plate a little in front of them shook as something hit it. It shook again and was pushed in before Zexion pulled himself up with difficultly. He replaced the plate and sat back against the wall of the air-vent. 

“Are you okay?” Lexis frowned. 

“No… but what’s new?” The bluet muttered, pushing himself back up and continuing down the corridor. 

“…What about a ‘Notes twin’?” Demyx asked, following Zexion. 

“I haven’t spoken to her but a friend of mine brought her back. I don’t why. Why do you want to know?” 

“Dirty blonde hair that reaches her waist, usually worn in pigtails? Green eyes?” 

“Yeah, how do you know?” 

“She’s my sister!!” The bluet flinched at the loud noise and quickened his pace. 

“Would you keep it down!?” He hissed, “Noises echo up here!” 

“Why on earth is my sister here!?” 

“I told you, I don’t know anything!” 

“But you live here-!” 

“Did I say of my own free-will?” 

Silence fell over the team as the shuffled through the air-vent. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Forget it. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“This is pretty serious-!”

“I said forget it!” Zexion snapped coming to a stop. He glared momentarily at the blond before pulling a metal plate off and jumping to the room below. 

“Oh, hey, it’s you. Did you bring more food?” A familiar voice asked below. 

“Even better.” Zexion answered, going back to the ventilation and helping the first person down, who happened to be Rosie, “I brought a way out.”

“Rose!” Another voice yelled, running up and hugging the blonde.

“S-sora?! Oh my god, Sora!” Rosie hugged her brother back, “Why are you here? And Kairi, too?” 

“We went looking for dad. I-I don’t really remember what happened after we left-”

The brunet was cut off as the door to the room opened sharply and another blond walked in. 

“Zexion… What are you doing in here?” Cloud ordered.

“I-I w-was just… umm…” The blond swiftly approached the bluet, grabbing him by his collar and slamming him against the wall. 

“Answer the question, shorty?!” He yelled, practically strangling the bluet. 

“I was helping out a friend seeing as you never feed them.” Zexion wheezed, trying to kick the blond.

Rosie and Sora were standing as still as a stature while Kairi was still on the bed. The team in the air-vents didn’t move as they watched who they thought was their friend attack   
the newest person. 

“I don’t see any food anywhere.” 

“Cloud… put me… down…” 

“Are you lying to me, shorty?!” 

“Clo…ud… pl…ease…” 

Zexion’s eyes slipped in and out of focus and he stopped trying to overpower the blond. 

Up in the air-vents, Lexis didn’t notice as Demyx silently pulled one of her screwdrivers from her belt until he threw it at Cloud. The handle hit Cloud’s shin with force, making him gasp in pain and drop the bluet. 

Zexion hit the ground with a thump, immediately feeling grateful for the access to oxygen. Cloud picked up the tool and walked past the small teen, kicking him in the ribs and he   
passed. He looked up into the air-vent and glared at the team. 

“Get. Down. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Zexion gets some action! Yay! Kudos are appreciated and if there are any readers here who are after another chapter for 'The Girl Raised by the Dawn' I will update at the weekend. Sorry I already haven't but I've been really busy and I've written more of this one so it's easier for me to update this one. The weekend, I promise! But, hey. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 5

(25th May; 3pm) 

“So,” Marluxia started as he and Vexen sat down in Starbucks with their coffee, “Where do we look now?” 

“Well, the only logical explanation would be that the Villains have them.” The scientist answered, bringing his drink to his lips.

“Are you saying-?”

“That we go to them? Yes.” 

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Aren’t we dangerous?” The blonde countered, “We’re not normal and I fear we may never know why, Mar. But we can use what we have for the greater good.” 

“And what do you mean by greater good?” Marluxia rolled his eyes, picking up his mug. 

“I mean by saving our friends. For all we know, Karietta could be running around in circles-”

XxXxx Meanwhile… 

“Oh my god I am so done!” Karietta growled, kicking a wall. 

XxXxx

“And Axel and the others could be cornered by a delusional dad.” 

XxXxx Meanwhile… 

“Hi, Cloud.” Axel waved slightly from the vent. 

XxXxx

“And we won’t know until we go and look.” Vexen finished. 

“Of all the people… Fine. We’ll go and look.” Marluxia sighed, “Once we’ve finished our coffee.” 

“Agreed.” The blonde nodded seamlessly.

They raised their cups simultaneously in the silent coffee shop.

XxXxx

“Get. Down. Now.” Kari froze as she kicked the unexpecting wall. 

“Hi, Cloud.” A familiar voice greeted. 

The dirty blonde tip-toed to the open doorway, green eyes passing over an abnormally large sword, and looked in, seeing Cloud glaring at a group in an air-vent while Sora, Kairi  
and Rosie stood stock still as a small bluet almost coughed his lungs up.

“Will you SHUT UP, shorty?!” Cloud bellowed and the bluet froze, closing his eyes and sighing. 

He looked up, spotting Kari at the door. His blue eyes flicked round the room before resting on her once more. 

‘Your brother is here.’ He mouthed, pushing himself to his feet, ‘In air-vent.’ 

She nodded, wondering how this small mystery knew her brother. 

“Zexion!” The bluet slowly turned to face the angry blond. 

“Yes, sir?” He squeaked, struggling to keep his posture.

“Get the boss. Bring her here.” 

“Yes, sir.” The teen made his way to the door.

“This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook!” 

“Of course not.” 

He left the room in a hurry, standing opposite Karietta. 

“You need to get them out of there. I can distract Cloud for about 5 minutes, 10 if I get him really mad. Demyx has something of mine and I need it back. Just… leave it next to the front door or something, I’ll find it. Get out of here, okay?” Without waiting for an answer, Zexion grabbed the hilt of the large sword and ran down the corridor and out of sight.  
Once the team in the air-vents were in the room and standing with the others, Cloud folded his arms over his chest and glared at the group. 

“D-dad, why are you doing this?” Sora asked in a small voice. 

“If you were brought here, you’re here for your safety. If you broke in, you are criminals.” Cloud answered. 

“So why was Kari taken here but not me?” Demyx raised an eyebrow. 

“You and your sister were meant to be taken here together but you were missing at the time. You won’t be harmed when the boss gets here. Your friends however, I cannot promise  
they won’t get hurt.” 

“Your boss… It’s Maleficent, isn’t it?” Axel snapped. 

Cloud didn’t reply as he walked away from the group, looking outside the door. 

Kari crouched behind a pillar, wondering where Zexion had run off to with the sword. 

“What the…?!” Cloud started, “Zexion!!!” 

He slammed the door shut, locking it before running the way that the small teen had headed. 

As soon as he was gone, Karietta headed to the door and pulled a pin from her hair, quickly crouching down and picking the lock. After about two minutes, the lock clicked and the  
door popped open. The blonde pushed it open with a grin on her face, but found herself looking into a pair of amber eyes. 

She took a step back, looking at Riku before she frowned.

“What the hell happened to your eyes, Riku?” She muttered, keeping eye contact. 

“I am no longer your friend, for it is I, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness!” ‘Riku’ introduced. 

In the room behind, Demyx looked at the strange book in his hands. It was the one Zexion had left in the air-vent and the one that had previously rendered Riku unconscious.  
Taking two strides forward, the blond smacked the book on Riku’s head, watching him fall to the floor. 

Without wasting a second, Hatsune was by her brothers’ side, checking him for injuries before lifting him into her arms. 

“Demyx!” Karietta gasped, running over to her twin and hugging him. She pulled away quickly and looked Demyx in the eye, “That teenager, the one with the blue hair, he said you  
had something of his.” 

“Yeah.” Demyx lifted the book up slightly, “He dropped it.”

“Great. He said to leave it at the front door when we leave. Now let’s go!” She grabbed is hand and made to pull him out of the room. 

“I’m not leaving yet.” Axel spoke up, “We still need the antidote for Roxas, and I’m not leaving ‘till I get it.” 

“I’m not leaving Axel.” Lexis agreed, “Or Zexion. He helped us and doesn’t want to be here anymore.”

“I agree with Axel. We need to help my little brother.” Rosie smiled slightly as Sora and Kairi agreed. 

“We need the antidote for Riku too.” Hatsune rolled her eyes, pushing herself to her feet. 

“Fine.” Kari growled, “We stay and find the antidote.” 

“And Zexion.” Demyx interjected. 

“But where do we look first?” Lexis asked. 

“AAAAAHH-!” 

XxXxx

Zexion grabbed the sword and ran down the corridor. If he timed this correctly, Cloud would check his sword in about 5 minutes and then proceed to chase the teen down. If he got  
far enough, Cloud could be running for about another 5 minutes. 

Maleficent could be down any of these corridors so she’d have to be avoided as well. If the Notes’ girl hurried up, the team could be out of this place by evening, Zexion would have his book and would be back to living his old life. 

He turned another corner, narrowly avoiding the wall. 

His peaceful (mostly), boring (not really) and normal (defiantly not) life had been turned upside down from the moment he had been spotted by Axel and Demyx. If he had just stayed in the shadows and out of sight he wouldn’t be risking his life for some people he only just met. And said people didn’t even know what he was doing. 

How would running off with an abnormally large sword endanger his life? That’s easy; it’s Cloud’s sword. 

“ZEXION!!” Cloud’s angry voice echoed around the empty halls, “WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LYING CHEAT!?” 

“I’m in the mansion.” Zexion muttered. 

His hand slipped off the hilt and the sword fell to the ground making a loud crashing sound. Zexion cursed and hesitated at the weapon before deciding to leave it behind. 

“ZEXION!!” A voice yelled ridiculously loud behind him. 

Don’t look back. Don’t look back. Don’t look- 

A cloth was pressed over his mouth and an arm hooked round his waist. He did the next most logical thing; 

He screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I finished writing this story now and the ending made my friends cry so stick around xD See you tomorrow, Scientists! - Teddy


	7. Chapter 6

(26th May; 10am) 

“So, now that coffee is finished, we go find our friends?” Marluxia suggested. 

“Yes. I don’t have any money for a cab though. Do you?” Vexen asked. 

“No. Nor do I see any cabs.”

“So… we walk?” 

“Okay. How long will that take?”

“Like… 5 minutes.”

“Damn. We might not make it in time.” 

“We run?” 

“No way.” 

“This is so tedious.” 

“You said it.” 

XxXxx

“AAAAHHH-!”

“What was that?” Sora asked. 

“It sounded like Zexion…” Demyx trailed. 

“Let’s go and look?” Kairi suggested.

“Hey! Maybe he knows where the antidote is!” Axel pointed out. 

“Wouldn’t have already told us by now?” Rosie frowned, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

“Maybe he doesn’t know-”

“Shit!” Everyone looked at Rosie, confused by her sudden outburst, “Marluxia and Vexen have been calling me over the past few days that we’ve been here!” 

“Aw crap! We totally forgot about them!” Lexis cursed. 

“Demyx, check your phone too.” Axel stated, turning to face the blond, “D-demyx?!” 

The klutz and his twin had disappeared, leaving nothing behind them. 

“They’ve gone after Zexion.” Rosie pocketed her phone and walked forward, “We should go, before Cloud comes back.” 

The team left the room, hurrying down the corridor. Axel ran ahead, turning the next corer. 

“Aaahhh!” The redhead collided with a hard surface, falling to the floor. 

“A-Axel!” Demyx stuttered, pulling his friend to his feet, “I thought you were Cloud or Maleficent. Sorry.” 

“That’s okay.” Axel nodded, “Did you find Zexion?” 

The blond shook his head as his sister jogged up beside him. 

“No sign.” Kari sighed, “I’m certain he ran this way and this is where the scream came from.” 

“If we could find a computer, I could hack it and find a map of this place. It can’t be that big.” Rosie piped up. 

“But do they have a computer?” Hatsune rolled her eyes, shifting Riku onto her back. 

“Yes!” Kari smiled, “There was one in the room I woke up in!” 

“Do you remember the way back?” Sora raised an eyebrow. 

“I think so… Do you guys remember how you got in?” 

“Through a window.” Lexis shrugged, “I broke the lock.” 

“Get me to that window and I can get you to the computer!” 

“Right!” 

XxXxx

“And we are here.” Vexen announced as they reached the top of the hill. 

“Hey… Vex…” Marluxia panted, “Have you ever… had a… girlfriend?” 

“Really, Mar? That’s the question you ask?” 

The pinket blushed and looked down, “Just answer… the damn… question…” 

“No I haven’t.” 

“Boyfriend?” 

Vexen stayed quiet, causing Marluxia to look up at him. 

“Vex?” 

“Hm?”

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?” 

“…yes…” The scientist looked away, facing the building in front of him, “…but I’m too busy for a relationship at the moment so I’m not seeing anyone.” 

“You like anyone?” 

“Let’s just get into the house.” 

“Answer the question, Vex.” 

“Do you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh.” Vexen walked to the window and pulled it open. 

“You’re avoiding the question, Vex.” 

“What question?” The blonde called back, climbing through the window. 

“Forget it.” Marluxia sighed and followed him in, “Have you ever kissed a boy?” 

“No.” 

“Are you curious?” 

“About what?” 

“About what it feels like?” 

“Personally… well… Scientifically, however, it would be interesting, I guess, but with the current situation- What has this to do with anything, Mar!?” 

“This.” The pink haired male grabbed the front of Vexen’s shirt and pulled him towards him. Their lips connected in a sweet kiss that ended far too quickly for both of them. After  
pulling away, Marluxia shrugged, “I was curious.”

“Marly! Vex!” 

The two males turned towards the voice, seeing Karietta and the rest of their friends approached them. 

“Where have you guys been!?” Marly snapped, folding his arms. 

“No time to explain let’s go.” Rosie nodded, running right past him. 

“Fine.” Marluxia rolled his eyes, grabbing Vexen’s arm and following the group. 

“Here’s the room. And there’s the computer.” Karietta pointed as they entered the room. 

“Great.” The blonde girl sat down on the computer chair and turned it on, looking through the files. 

“Any idea how long this will-?” Kairi asked.

“Done.” Rosie interrupted before pointing at the screen, “That is where we are now. There is Cloud’s room and there is Maleficent’s room.” 

“How do you know that?” Sora asked. 

“It says.” She rolled her eyes, pointing at the small text. 

“Where is Zexion’s room?” Demyx looked over her shoulder. 

“Umm… There.” 

“That’s not too far away.” Hatsune noted.

“But where would Cloud take him if he was really mad?” 

“Who’s Zexion?” Vexen raised an eyebrow. 

“A friend. When we find him, we’ll introduce you.” 

“What about there?” Demyx pointed at a room on the floor below the first. 

“’The ‘Play Room’… I like it…” Rosie agreed. 

“There is a printer over here.” Kari pointed out, “Print it off.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Hatsune frowned, “What if Maleficent finds out?” 

“Then I’ll trace it.” Vexen shrugged, “I have a pencil it will take me two minutes to copy it out and ‘Maleficent’ won’t find out.” 

“Here.” Marluxia handed the blonde a sheet of paper. 

Their hands touched for two seconds before the scientist pulled away and traced the map. 

“Done.” He handed the sheet to Rosie who scanned over it before nodding, satisfied with it. 

“Now, where do we find this ‘Play Room’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting and thank you for reading! I'm more active on Wattpad (FlamboyantScientist) where I am also posting this fanfic and another. - Teddy


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was busy with... uh... school stuff and... cosplay. Yeah. So enjoy.  
> \- Teddy

(26th May; 11pm) 

Zexion awoke in a dark room and dread immediately filled his gut. His pushed himself from the cold floor and leant against the equally cold wall with his legs curled underneath him. 

“Good evening, Zexion!” A bright voice greeted as the door opened and a dark figure walked in, “Have a nice sleep?” 

“Why are you here?” Zexion asked, looking up at the cloaked figure that he knew all too well. 

“Because you broke the rules!” The girl smiled, “And that means punishment.”

“You’re gonna kill me if you keep this up.” 

“Now, now. I’m not dumb. I won’t break the toy.” The girl pulled a silver knife from her pocket, “Shirt off.” 

The small teen sighed and pulled his shirt over his head, realising that she had already taken his coat, “Why do you do this, Larxene?”

The girl pulled her hood down to reveal a head of blonde hair. Her baby blue eyes glinted with mischief and her red lips were pulled up in a small smirk. 

“Because I do what I enjoy. There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“You’re sick.” 

“I know.” 

She walked towards the teen and kicked his ribs, causing him to double over in pain. 

“That’s better.” She smiled, twirling the knife in her fingers before gently dragging it down his already scarred back, “So, what did you do this time?”

“You don’t already – ah!” The bluet gasped as the knife scratched the back of his neck, “You don’t already… know?”

“I don’t get told everything.” She rolled her eyes, lowering herself to the ground next to him and changing the direction of the knife, applying a little more pressure. 

The crimson blood ran down the teen’s back in thick streams, some of it staining his navy jeans. 

“I helped a friend.”

“The break in?” 

“… Maybe…”

Larxene shrugged and drew a small circle on his shoulder and etched her initials inside it. 

“Do you know that Maleficent is cutting my wages?!” She snapped angrily, stabbing the knife in his back. 

Zexion gasped and arched his back from the sudden pain, “I-I had no idea.” 

“I mean; this is no piece of cake! It’s really difficult!” 

Some of the newer scars had been re-opened and his back was almost completely covered in blood. 

Larxene brought the knife to her lips and licked the blood off of the silver weapon.

“I will never got enough of your blood, shorty.” She laughed, “It’s so sweet and thick. The opposite of you.”

“Geez thanks.” The bluet replied sarcastically, “Are you sure you’re not a vampire? 

She laughed again, “I’m sure. I just have a taste for sweet things.” She sat back against the wall and cut the top of Zexion’s arm, “How come I’ve never seen you cry?” 

“Cause the best place to cry is in the rain. No one can tell.” 

“That’s deep, shorty. But you never cry out no matter how hard I push the knife. Into. Your. Body.” After each word, she pressed the knife deeper into his pale skin.

“… I know…” He wheezed, attempting to flinch away from the knife. 

XxXxx

“It should be down here.” Karietta announced, coming to a stop in front of a dark staircase that led into the ground. 

“Are you serious?” Hatsune raised an eyebrow, securing her brother in her arms. 

“I thought my name was Karietta but in this situation, yes. I am serious.” 

“Let’s go.” Axel nodded as he and his sister simultaneously light a fireball in their hands. 

The redhead’s led the way down the dark staircase, followed by Kari with the map and Hatsune with Riku. Behind them was Demyx and Kairi, then Rosie and Sora and finally  
Marluxia and Vexen. 

There was no lights all the way down until they reached the end of the corridor. There was a singular working light and three doors. 

“Is this it?” Demyx whispered, unwilling to disturb the silence. 

“Look. It’s Zexion’s coat.” Hatsune nodded towards a coat hook where a black leather coat was hanging. Rosie walked over to it and pulled it off the hook. 

“Which room is he in?” Marluxia asked.

“How come I’ve never seen you cry?” A familiar female voice asked from inside one of the rooms. 

“Cause the best place to cry is in the rain. No one can tell.” Zexion’s voice answered. 

“That’s deep, shorty. But you never cry out no matter how hard I push the knife. Into. Your. Body.” 

“… I know…” 

“This one.” Demyx pointed at the first door. 

“Really? I’m thinking this one.” Axel pointed at the second door. 

“I swear it was the far one.” Karietta frowned. 

“Oh no.” Vexen dragged a hand down his face. 

“Maybe it was the middle on…” Kari trailed, “I couldn’t tell…” 

“I’m sure it was the first one. 100% certain.” Demyx nodded. 

“Okay.” Axel agreed, “But are you sure?” 

“… Absolutely not but oh well.” The blond shrugged and approached the door. He hesitated at the handle. 

“Are you okay, Dem?” Axel asked, approaching his best friend. 

“So, tell me.” The female voice stated from inside the room, “Where are these ‘criminals’?” 

“I’m not telling.” Zexion answered. 

“Come on! If you tell me, I get paid. If you don’t, you get two. Win-win!” 

“… For you maybe…” 

“Come on, shorty!” 

“Certain that he’s in here.” Demyx nodded. 

“What did she mean by ‘two’?” Vexen asked, “Two of what?” 

“Let’s find out.” The blond reached for the handle as Axel summoned his chakrams. 

The door opened easily and light spilled into the room. 

“What the…?!” The girl stood up and shielded her eyes, “You’re the criminals!?” 

“Larxene!?” 

Zexion looked up from his uncomfortable seat on the floor. 

“What are you guys doing here!?” He hissed, “I told you to leave!”

“Silence, shorty.” Larxene snapped, throwing a knife behind her and narrowly missing his head. She pulled another two knives from her coat and made to throw them at the group. 

“No thanks.” Axel threw a chakram at her, rendering her unconscious. 

“Zexion, are you okay?!” Demyx asked, rushing to the bluet’s side. 

Zexion looked up but didn’t say a word.

“You are covered in blood.” The blond stated, helping the teen to his feet. 

“Gee, thanks, Sherlock.” He rolled his eyes, searching for his shirt in the dark. 

“Are there any bandages anywhere? Any antibiotics?” Rosie asked. 

“This is the playroom. Not a nurses’ office.” 

“Is there a nurses’ office?” Kairi spoke up. 

“No but there is a science lab.” 

“Really!?” Vexen grinned, receiving a strange look from Zexion. 

“Is there an antidote there?” Hatsune raised an eyebrow. 

“For what?” 

“Riku and Roxas!” Sora snapped. 

“How should I know?!” 

“Why are we even here? We have the map. We don’t need his help!” Axel exclaimed. 

“Fine.” Zexion snarled, “If you’re that confident, go. I’ve been living here for three years and I’ve survived. Since you lot have turned up, my life has gone to hell. I was fine until you  
arrived, until he arrived!” He nodded towards the unconscious Riku. “Once he turned up, I suddenly didn’t matter! Even my own mother won’t recognise me! So go! See if I care!” 

The bluet pulled his shirt over his head and walked up to Demyx. 

“Zexion, I-” Demyx started before he snatched his book from the blond’s hands and headed towards the door. 

“Your mother…” Karietta trailed, “Is Maleficent, isn’t she?”


	9. Chapter 8

(27th May; 8am) 

“Your mother…” Karietta trailed, “Is Maleficent, isn’t she?” 

Zexion froze at the door, his hand on the handle. 

“Does it matter?” He asked, coldly. 

“I don’t know you, but you seem lost.” Marluxia spoke up, “Like you don’t know what to believe. You want to be acknowledged, right? Then come with us. Your mother will notice  
you again.”

“You don’t know anything about me. None of you do. Just… leave and never come back, please.” The bluet sighed before pulling the door open, “Thanks for back there.” 

Zexion walked out the door without a second look, leaving it to slam shut behind him. 

“I don’t know how you can count him as a friend.” Vexen shook his head. 

“He saved us. He distracted Cloud long enough for Kari to break into the room we were locked in and get us out. He also fed me and Sora when Cloud forgot. I think he has some  
problem with him…” Kairi explained, “But we don’t need him anymore.” 

“If it wasn’t for him we’d still be in that room!” Demyx exclaimed. 

“He can’t help Roxas he can’t help me.” Axel shrugged. 

“Do any of you understand what he’s done for us?” 

“He’s just a guy who lives here. Just a guy who has a rivalry and a non-accepting mother.” Hatsune frowned. 

“But we could’ve been dead-!” 

“So could he! And by the looks of things I think that is what he was trying to achieve.” Rosie snapped. 

“But-!”

“Demyx, leave it.” Karietta interrupted, “Let’s carry on. Zexion left of his own free-will. Let him go.” 

The blond faltered by his sister’s input. Kari used to always agree with her brother. No matter what. It’s like she just followed his opinion. 

“No.” Demyx frowned, “I’m not leaving without him.” 

“Fine.” Axel rolled his eyes, “I thought we would stick with each over no matter what since we were three years old. Obviously, I was wrong. I value my real friends more than you  
do.” 

The redhead left with his sister and the War siblings, quickly being followed by Rosie, Sora, Kairi, Vexen and Marluxia leaving Demyx alone with Kari. 

“I’m sorry, Dem.” She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “But I don’t know Zexion like you do. He told me where you were and that you were safe and I owe him for that. But  
right now, our friends need us. Do what you think is right.” She smiled sadly and left the room quickly, tossing Zexion’s coat back at him. 

The door shut, leaving Demyx alone in the Play Room. The sun had started rising and light spilled in through the small window near the roof. The blond looked down at the coat in  
his hands. The black leather was cold and shined slightly in the light. The light patter of rain hit the window pane, casting a small rainbow on the wall. 

Demyx stood, looking at the coat for a while. The rain got heavier and louder as more light spilled into the room. 

That’s when he made up his mind; he was going to save his friends. 

XxXxx

Zexion tore up the stairs, not looking back. The door to his room was still unlocked and he pushed it open, walking straight through and pulling the door to his balcony open. He  
threw his book on his bed and headed outside into the pouring rain. Without bothering to shut the door, he lowered himself to the ground and leant against the wall, ignoring the  
shooting pain down his back. The sun was in the sky, casting a small rainbow onto the balcony. 

The bluet tilted his head back, the rain hitting his face. He thought back to the convocation he had with Larxene earlier; 

‘How come I never see you cry?’

‘Cause the best place to cry is in the rain. No one can tell.’ 

And with that thought, Zexion did the first thing that came to mind; he cried. 

He sat there for a while, staring at the sky. The rain got heavier and louder as more light spilled into his small room. 

The bluet closed his eyes, watching the colourful shapes pass over his vision and enjoying the peacefulness and rain on his face. 

Until the rain suddenly stopped. 

Opening a blue eye, Zexion looked up as a familiar face sat down beside him, holding his coat over his head. 

“Why are you still here?” Zexion asked, pulling the coat from the new person’s hands. 

“I’m not leaving you behind.” Demyx frowned, “You don’t deserve this life.”

Despite the lack of rain, the bluet still had drops of water on his face. 

“Have you been crying?” 

The small teen sighed, “The best place to cry is-”

“Is in the rain. So I heard.” The blond finished. 

“You heard?” 

“You were talking to Larxene. We heard.” Demyx nodded, “Why did you run off?” 

“To distract Cloud.” The bluet shrugged, “You had to save your friends. That’s why you are here, right?” He looked sideways at the new comer. 

“Right. Which is why I came to you.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“I’ve come to save a friend. Now let’s go!” Demyx grinned, climbing to his feet. 

“B-but Maleficent and Cloud-!” Zexion exclaimed, still on the floor. 

“Can wait! You don’t deserve it here! I can get you away from here!” 

“But this-” The teen gesture around himself, “This, is where I belong.” 

“You’re joking.” The blond deadpanned. 

“I’m really not. I’ve been here for three years and even though it wasn’t a great experience, it made me stronger. And I’m still with my mother. This is my home. Your home is out  
there somewhere.” He nodded towards the tree line border that was seen from the balcony, “I’m sorry but I have to stay here.” 

He stood up and walked back into his room, Demyx trailing behind him. Zexion threw his coat onto his bed and searched for something on the desk that was positioned in the  
corner. He finally turned round with something in his hand as the door opened. 

Demyx dove to the floor behind the bed and Zexion dropped the object as Maleficent strode in. 

“Zexion. Is what Cloud told me true?!” She snapped. 

“Depends on what he told you.” Zexion rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t be sarcastic with me!” The sound of a slap was heard and Demyx flinched from his hiding sport. 

“I wasn’t being sarcastic but okay.” Zexion gasped. 

“He told me you ran off with the sword I gave him, thus distracting him long enough so that the prisoners could escape. Is that true!?” 

“…Maybe…” Another slap. 

“Are you hiding one of them in this room right now?!” 

“No!” The bluet blurted out far too quickly. 

“You are!” Maleficent pushed Zexion away and made her way around the bed. 

“I’m not!” He grabbed her arm and pulled her away, “Why can’t you just trust me for once?!” 

“Maybe if you give me a reason to trust you!” She huffed, “You know what, Zexion. I’ve tried and tried and tried to give you the best childhood you could get but you haven’t been  
working with me. I’ve tried to be the best mother I can be but I can’t do this anymore. I’m only trying to protect you.” She walked out the door, “You and that criminal can stay in this  
room until I catch the others.”

After a sigh, Maleficent shut the door and locked it with a click. At the sound of footsteps walking away, Zexion picked up the object up again and walked to where Demyx was  
laying. He crouched in front of the blond and held out a card. 

“Take this. Contact me when you get out or if you’re in trouble.” The bluet handed Demyx the card and stood up again. 

“Uh, how?” Demyx asked, standing up. 

“I know it sounds corny but wish it. If you’re out okay,” He held up another version of the same card, “This one glows blue. If you’re in trouble, it’ll glow red. I’ll find you.” 

“Does it work the other way round?” 

“Yes.” The small teen fished a key out of a draw and unlocked his door, opening it slightly, “Go.”

Demyx approached the door hesitantly and walked out. 

“Good luck.” Zexion smiled sadly and made to shut the door again when the blond stuck out his foot and blocked it. 

“Please come with me.” He begged. 

“I really can’t. But I can know when you’re safe. Please, Demyx. Go.” 

“I’ll see you again?” 

The bluet sighed, “Okay sure. I’ll meet you at your place 2 years from now.” He answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Demyx moved his foot. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” The blond smirked. 

“…Thank you for proving to me that there is more to the world than cruel people…” 

Before Demyx could fully process what he had said, Zexion shut the door and locked it with a click.


	10. Chapter 9

(28th May; 7pm) 

“Found it!” Vexen yelled, backing away from a cupboard with a small vial, “Although it isn’t finished.” 

“Can you finish it?!” Hatsune asked quickly. 

Rosie rolled her eyes, “You better be able to.”

“You can, right, Vex?” Marluxia raised an eyebrow. 

“Why do you think I’ve been in Germany for a year, hm?” The scientist countered, placing the vial on a white table that was positioned in the centre of the room, “It all comes down to   
whether or not they have what I need.” 

“Well, what do you need? Axel and I are up for it.” Lexis smirked, laying a hand on her brother’s shoulder. 

The blonde popped the cork out of the vial and an ominous purple smoke spilled out. His green eyes widened and he immediately let go of the glass.

“Well then.” He smiled, “That’s dangerous.” 

“What is that?” Sora turned his nose up at the disgusting smell that was filling the room. 

“You tell me.” Vexen answered, walking back to the cupboard. 

The door to the lab opened again and the team looked towards the newcomer. 

“Hey.” Demyx greeted. 

“Where’s Zexion?” Kairi asked. 

“In his room.” 

“So he isn’t with you?” Axel scoffed, “I told you, you should have let him go. We’ve wasted a lot of time, Demyx.” 

The blond frowned and pocketed the card.

“Well, at least we know that he isn’t coming, right?” Kari smiled. 

Axel rolled his eyes and turned away as the others muttered there agree or disagreement. 

“You know what!?” Karietta snapped, causing everyone to look at her, “I’m done with your shit! I’m done with trying to please everyone! You people need to respect each other! Axel   
and Lexis, you two help Vexen with the antidote. Rosie, Sora and Kairi, you three look through the cupboards for anything useful. Hatsune and Marluxia, you two make sure Cloud   
and Maleficent don’t find us. Demyx, you can sit with Riku and wallow in self-pity. I don’t want to hear none of your shit, okay!?”

No one answered the twin and instead went to do their respective jobs. The blond girl sat on a table with her head in her hands. 

XxXxx (10pm)

“Aaaand, done!” Vexen smirked, standing up straight again with the completed vial safely on the desk. 

Axel, who was asleep leaning on his hand, woke with a start as his arm gave way and his head hit the desk. 

“Really!?”

Vexen nodded, looking around the room. Marluxia was playing on his phone with his earphones in as Rosie slept next to him. Kairi and Sora looked up from their game of cards as   
Karietta shook her twin awake. Hatsune didn’t move but looked up lazily, all sign off hope disappeared from her eyes. Lexis was laying on the floor with her feet on Marluxia’s legs,   
fast asleep. 

The scientist approached the pinket and pulled an earphone out. Marluxia yelped, waking Lexis with a start who kicked him in the ribs, causing him to cry out again and disturb   
Rosie. 

“I said I was done.” Vexen rolled his eyes, walking back to the vial. 

Lexis grinned, kicking her feet off Marluxia and flipping onto her stomach, “Really!? That’s great!” 

“But will it work?” Hatsune asked, looking at Vexen. 

“We’ll never know unless we try.” He shrugged. 

She sighed and looked at the ground again. 

Vexen rolled his eyes and approached Riku who was lying on the only bed in the room (no one knows why there is a bed there). 

XxXxx

Zexion sat up on his bed with a book in his hands. He was reading it but eventually gave up. Maybe he should have gone with Demyx to leave this hellhole. But what if they were   
caught? What is Demyx and the others had been caught right now? 

His eyes flicked to where he had propped the card up on his desk. The bluet sighed in frustration and threw the book at the wall opposite him. 

He rolled to the edge of the bed, now grateful that he bothered to bandage his torso, and felt underneath it looking for his weapon and only gift from his mother, the Lexicon. He   
frowned when he couldn’t feel it and rolled onto the floor, looking under his bed. That’s when it hit him; the last person who was in his room was Demyx. And he laid exactly where   
he was now.

He laughed. 

The blond wasn’t giving up without a fight. 

XxXxx

“There.” Vexen set the half empty vial on the desk. 

“So now we wait?” Marluxia suggested. 

“Exactly.” The scientist agreed, sitting next to the pinkette. 

“How long could that take?” Rosie asked, laying her hand on Sora’s head, who had fallen asleep in her lap. 

Demyx had his nose buried in a book with a frown on his face. He turned a page loudly, muttering a ‘sorry’. 

“Hey, Dem, you never read. You feeling okay?” Hatsune opened an eye irritably. 

“I’m fine.” The blond answered, not looking up. 

Lexis slipped her phone back in her pocket and walked over to the male twin. With a small giggle, she pulled the book from his hands and ran to the other side of the room. 

“Hey!” Demyx yelled, waking Karietta who was sleeping next to him. 

“What is this?” The redhead laughed as she read the front cover, “A ‘Lexicon’? What does that mean-” She gasped when she realised, “Why do you have it?” She asked in a small voice.

Demyx didn’t answer but looked at his feet instead. 

“What’s a Lexicon?” Marluxia asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Vexen who had just fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

“Zexion mentioned dropping one when we were in the air-vents.” Rosie stated. 

“Wait. Zexion mentions a Lexicon and has always been seen with a book. Demyx turns up with a book called a Lexicon and is being annoyingly stubborn and doesn’t want to leave   
shorty behind.” Axel summarised, “You took his book.” 

“Demyx?” Karietta asked, “Is that true?” 

“…Maybe…” Demyx murmured, “I know he doesn’t want to stay behind. But he keeps denying it.” 

“Maybe because he’s happy here?” Hatsune rolled her eyes, “And you’re ignoring that fact.” 

“I experienced first-hand how Maleficent treats him! It’s disgusting! She treats him like he’s a dog!”

“Do I now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! But here is the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I have written many chapters of this fic so let me know if you would like another!


End file.
